


This is a Complete Misunderstanding, I’m Just a Dork I Swear

by BaconSurgeon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Biology nerd Sam wilson, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Wilson, Fluff, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Sam Wilson in cutoffs is something we all need, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam is a Sweetheart, Steve and Bucky are smitten kittens, This reminds me of like corny Disney original movies and I love it, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, i think???, i'm actually crying, idk what else to tag, im bad at tagging sex, the thor and sam is like 2 seconds so is the sam and t'challa i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconSurgeon/pseuds/BaconSurgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it was no use Nat already had her scheming face on and Sam knew he already lost a battle that he never had any chance of winning. All he could do was sigh as he watched Natasha’s retreating back as she walked briskly away from Sam.<br/>On her way to ruin his life, as always what else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Huh, this is just too easy.”_ Sam Wilson thought as he blasted through his bio test. Biology was his favorite subject learning about life and all its functions just fascinate him to no end.

_"What kind of bonehead wouldn't know that apical meristem is the embryonic plant tissue in the tips of roots and in the buds of shoots that supplies cells for the plant to grow in length?”_

Sam scoffed softly to himself as he read the last question, rolling his eyes to the left he almost fell out of his seat as he caught a glance of one the cutest sights in his life. Steve Rogers, the Steve Rogers, captain of the football team, most popular boy in school, killer smile, biceps bigger than your hopes and dreams, the bluest of eyes, and friend to the equally hot Bucky Barnes; chewing anxiously on his pencil and almost pulling out all that perfect blonde hair.

_"Okay, new question what kind of bonehead would crush on the school's icon and his best friend even though he's just a nerd that they probably don't even know exist? You Sam Wilson of course."_

Sam sighed as he lifted himself out of his seat and trudged to turn in his test to Professor Hill. He handed his hand to her with a wry smile stretched across his face.

"First, one done again Samuel? Wait here for just a second while I grade this. I'm sure it will be quick as always." Maria said as she looked up from clicking away on her laptop.

Sam just lightly chuckled in response to Ms. Hill. Professor Maria Hill is an intimidating woman, the no foolishness in my classroom type. She was imposing and worked her students hard, but she liked Sam and his enthusiasm.

"A 100 like always Sam. I really do appreciate your hard work, unlike some people."

She put an emphasis on some people while fixing a hard glare at a student behind Sam. Sam turned around to find the recipient of her glare to be none other than James Buchanan Barnes. Or as he liked to be called, Bucky, Or as Sam secretly likes to call him, Mr. Tall, Dark, and totally his type.

“Come on Miss some of us have lives! I’m too busy to study!” Bucky whined.

“Too busy to study? Too busy getting rejected by girls or football?” Maria snapped back with a raised eyebrow.

Sam heard a few scattered chuckles and snorts. Bucky just mumbled and turned back to staring intensely at his test paper. Sam felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and quickly turned back around to Ms. Hill and gave her a rushed goodbye and darted from the classroom. He heard a soft, ‘Have a good rest of your day, Sam.’ From Ms. Hill. Sam didn’t slow his pace until he was outside. He felt the sun hit his skin and the open air and let out a heavy sigh. Sam paused and just basked in the sun’s rays for a moment to calm his booming heart.

 _“Bucky talked to me! Well not really, but he at least noticed me! Is that a good thing? It has to be a good thing, it’s a good thing.”_ Sam's head was a flurry of thoughts he didn't even notice someone was walking in step with him until he heard a chuckle that knocked him out of his thoughts and caused him to jump.

“You’re practically an open book, Wilson. I can read all your thoughts just by glancing at your face.” Natasha teased.

Sam flushed and jerked his head to the side with a huff. That only added to Natasha’s amusement as she laughed with mirth in her eye.

"You're so smitten by those two boys. You've got good taste I'll commend you for that. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes who would've guessed? That you, a biology geek with a brain that can tell you the exact phylum and family of each bird in existence, would fall in love with the school's quarterback and the school's resident bad boy. Man, this sounds like some cheesy romance novel," Natasha snuck a glance at him, "Leave it you Sam to be the king of corny."

Sam couldn’t help but agree with her, but he’ll never let Nat know that it’ll go to her head. So instead Sam just quickened his pace to try and outrun his best friend, albeit annoying, friend to his dorm to try and hide his embarrassment. As predicted, Nat just quickened her pace.

"I could introduce you guys you know," Nat said seriously.

Sam almost tripped over his own feet in shock. He yelped then sent a glare Nat’s way, she only smirked knowingly at him.

“No.”

“Come on! You three would look so cute together!” Nat exclaimed.

“And what would we do Nat once you talk to them? I’m a nerd Nat they don’t know I even exist besides we don’t even have an excuse to hang out together other than helping them study for AP Bio-” Sam snapped his mouth shut as he watched a huge predatory-like grin climb its way onto Nat’s face.

“No! Nonononononnonono! Nat no please!” Sam begged.

But it was no use Nat already had her scheming face on and Sam knew he already lost a battle that he never had any chance of winning. All he could do was sigh as he watched Natasha’s retreating back as she walked briskly away from Sam.  
On her way to ruin his life, as always what else is new?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky are smitten kittens

"Hey, Clint?"

“Yes, Rhodey?”

“What’s up with twiddle dee and twiddle dum?”

“What do you think?” 

Rhodey simply watched as Steve failed to remember the same drill they’ve been doing for two days. Then, he watched Bucky as he seemingly tripped over nothing, again. Both Clint and Rhodey sighed heavily. If they didn’t have a game tomorrow they would almost find the love sick fools funny. But tomorrow is an important game a long time rival and they needed to win. And in order to win they need their best players to be focusing on the game, not the totally cute dorky Sam Wilson.

Rhodey took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak before clamping it shut as he spotted a familiar head of red hair. Clint glances at him with a raised eyebrow. Rhodey jutted out his chin in the direction of an approaching visitor.

“And here comes the devil herself, what souls would you like to torture today Nat?” Clint joked.

Natasha's lips formed into a knowing smirk, she pointed her thumb behind her to the twin boneheads.

Both Clint and Rhodey let out an ‘ahhh.’ And nodded their heads. Just then Thor decided to walk over to their huddle.

"Hello, friend, Natasha. Lovely day isn't it?" Thor boomed.

"Hello, Thor," Natasha replied.

“I came over to ask a question of you, Rhodey. Whatever is the matter with-?” Thor began

"Sam." Came  the unanimous reply.

Thor seemed to pause for a moment then a bright smile consumed his face.

"So it is a young lad who has won their hearts?" Thor seems to brighten even more, "I do wish for their happiness in the conquest for love, but if we wish to come out victorious in the battle tomorrow night then they must be at their full potential!"

His audience just mutely nodded with a mumble of ‘no kidding.’ From Clint. They stood there in silence simply watching the two huge football players fumble and stumble all because they were hopelessly in love with someone who they never even tried to talk to. Rhodey made a signal to the coach for a 5-minute break. The coach nodded and blew his whistle signaling a much-needed break. Steve and Bucky staggered over to them and flopped on the bench, refusing to meet their gazes.

“Nice performance out there guys.” Nat deadpanned.

Steve almost combusted from embarrassment and ducked his head. Bucky huffed and jerked his head to the side with a blush dusting his cheeks. Rhodey sighed again and shook his head at the sight of the two idiots. Nat smirked.

“Did you guys even talk to him today? Or was it just the existence of him that has you stupefied as always?” Clint teased.

Steve’s ears burned from the teasing as he emitted a groan and placed his face in his hands to hide from their knowing stares.

“Piss off Barton.” Bucky hissed.

"Oh no, the school delinquent is threatening me! I wonder what nasty plan he has for me now!" Clint retorted.

Bucky growled in response.

“Anyway,” Rhodey started with an emphasis on anyway, “You two love sick fools need to stop messing around and acting like dogs and get your head in the game. We have a big game tomorrow night, and as much as I hate to admit it we need you two to be in working order. So, stop thinking about Sam and start thinking about the game!”

Bucky and Steve straightened up and even seemed to get ready to voice denials, but Nat abruptly shut them down.

“If you two ignoramuses can focus on anything focus on what I’m going to say next. Clint and I are going to somehow heckle Sam into coming to the game tomorrow night so get your heads out of the gutter,” Nat eyed them as they almost snapped their necks to look at her with twin gob-smacked expressions on their faces, “And, Sam is going to help you guys study for AP Biology.”

Natasha almost had to look away as she was compelled to be the receiver of two incredulous stares. Steve spluttered and enveloped in a full body blush doing a great impression of a fire truck.

After several unsuccessful attempts to get his mouth to work Bucky finally cried, “He’ coming where? He’s going to help us do what?”

Their audience smiled brightly and before anyone could affirm anything a whistle blew every chance of continuing out the door. Nat turned her back and walked away with a ‘good luck.’ leaving her lips.  Steve and Bucky just stared in aghast as her limber form ambled away as if she didn’t just set them up on a date with the guy of their dreams.

“Good luck? Ha! Luck won’t even begin to cover the help they need!” Rhodey snorted as he walked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is complete trash I'm so sorry  
> is this short I feel like it is I'll make longer chapters


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, Steve! Oh, Bucky!” Sam cried wantonly, his arm thrown dramatically over his forehead.

“Oh, Sam!” Bucky and Steve groaned.

“Oh, Bucky! Oh, Steve!” Sam moaned as his body was mercilessly assaulted with pleasure.

“Oh, Sam!” Their voices got impossibly deeper and more sensual.

Sam felt like he was in heaven as he clung to Steve’s neck gazing adoringly up into his intense blue eyes. He’s smothered between two enormously chiseled chests. Steve and Bucky were treating him like glass, light touches, and faint words of endearment whispered into his ears. They kept commenting on how absolutely captivating he is, and how they love when he comes undone from their touches and their touches only. They sucked dark patches onto his neck and littered him with kisses that left him breathless.

“Sam?” Bucky wailed.

“Yes, Bucky?” Sam replied with hooded eyes.

Bucky emitted a dreadful warbling scream as everything around them started to disappear. Sam was terrified. Steve and Bucky began to disfigure as his dream muddled to gray.  Sam covered his ears as the horrible noise kept on going and going.

“What is that?” Sam yelled.

Sam frantically thrashed and yelled as his face meet the floor.

“Ow! Crap crap crap crap!” Sam hissed in pain.

He lifted his body hesitantly and searched for the blaring noise. When he finally found his phone and looked at who was calling he groaned in annoyance.

“Hello?” Sam huffed.

“HI SAMMY!” his sister shrieked loudly.

Sam winced and yanked the phone from his ear, “Hi Sarah, good to hear from you.”

“You didn’t call me so I took the liberty of calling you! How you doing baby bro?!”

Sam sighed heavily in response.

“Oh no. I know that sigh. That’s Sammy’s having boy trouble sigh!” She squealed.

“I am not having boy trouble!” Sam puffed.

“Samuel…” Sarah started.

“…Ok maybe,” Sam confessed, cheeks starting to burn.

“Tell your favorite sister all about it.” She haggled.

Sam rolled his eyes, “You’re my only sister, and it's nothing they just don’t know I exist is all and they’re totally hot. And they’re both on the football team. And they’ve never shown even remote interest in me.”

Sarah hummed in affirmation, “Not knowing you exist doesn’t seem possible since you’re the eighth wonder of the world, but continue.”

Sam replied every word dripping in mortification, “And one is the typical blonde hair, blue eyed wonder, school’s sweetheart, captain of the football team jock type, but not so smart.“

“Built like a truck?” Sarah asked clearly interested now.

“Exactly. But he’s super nice and makes art and he’s good at it too. If only he could put some of that talent into studying.” Sam confided.

“Hm, and the other one?” Sarah inquired.

“Bucky? Oh, Bucky! He’s the school delinquent the, I don’t care about anyone or anybody, the one who will answer the teacher with such snarky attitude it’s ridiculous and hot. The bad boy, the-.”

“One who will turn into a complete blushing, fumbling dork if someone cute even glances in his direction.” A new voice interjected.

“Is that Birdbro?”

“Yeah I’ll call you later. I love you, bye!” Sam hurried to end the call before his sister could say anything else.

Clint just smirked.

“Ha-ha Clint. Very funny.”

Sam turned his head to the side in embarrassment and glanced at Clint from beneath his eyelashes and nibbled on his lip anxiously.

“I didn’t hear much you know. Just when you were talking about Buck.” Clint confessed.

That didn’t do anything to appease Sam, in fact, it had the opposite effect. He groaned and yanked the sheets over his head. Clint just snorted.

“Hey if you want to win them over just go back to wearing those prescribed glasses that make you look like an even bigger geek. That’ll make them fall heads over heels in love with you.”

_“Not that they aren’t already.”_ Clint thought.

Another groan from Sam.

“Anyway, you coming to the game tomorrow night?”

Clint heard a choked noise from under the sheets and a head popped out, clearly caught off-guard.

“N-n-no! Ab-absolutely not!” Sam stuttered, taken aback.

“Why? At least come and support me!”

“No!”

“Come on we’re birdbros!”

A hesitant ‘No.’ came from Sam.

“I’ll sick Nat on you.”

That got a reaction out of Sam. Sam sighed and flopped back down on his bed with mumbles and grumbles of ‘how you guys are always meddling in my life, why can’t you just mind your own damn business?’ Clint just cackled.

“So is that a yes?”

No response.

“That’s a yes then.” Clint said, “Oh Nat’s going to come over and help you pick out an outfit.”

“Why what’s wrong with my outfits?” Sam asked forehead creased as a frown grew on his face.

Clint shot him an incredulous look.

“What?” Sam asked innocently.

“You ever saw yourself? You pick clothes that do your body absolutely no justice. You look like a cardboard box with a sweater on.”

Sam hated to admit it but Clint was right. Sam sighed and flipped over.

“You should wear shorts your butt always looks good in shorts.”

#

“NO!”

“Sam put on the shorts.”

“No!”

“Samuel Thomas Wilson. I will not repeat myself.”

Sam almost protested, but the tone of voice Nat was using reminded him of his Mama and it always got results. Sam eyed the shorts in Nat’s arms maliciously like it had killed his pet bird.

“Fine, but leave so I can change.”

Nat just rolled his eyes, but her annoyance wasn’t real as her eyes twinkled with mirth. She tossed the shorts in Sam’s face. Sam yelped much to her amusement.

“Hurry up, dork. We got football players to stupefy.”

Sam gulped as he studied the shorts in his hands.

_“Well, Sam this isn’t the most demeaning thing to ever happen to you. Wait, yes it is.”_

#

“You’ll think he’ll actually put on the shorts?” Clint raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Natasha scoffed, “He better or I’ll have to-.”

A soft cough from behind them stopped Nat mid-word. Sam watched as their heads swiveled around slowly.

“Oh, my g-.”

“Sam!”

Both Nat and Clint exclaimed, trying to talk over each other.

“It’s that bad? I knew this was a bad idea!” Sam wailed.

“No way! It’s amazing you look good real good!” Clint assured.

“I might just have to snatch you and date you myself, __” Nat smirked.

Sam wrenched his head to the side, his cheeks warm.

“You think,” Sam paused and licked his lips, “You really think Steve and Bucky will like it?”

“Hell yeah!”

“They might actually capture you and drag you off to their dorm. Then we won’t see you for at least a day,” Nat wiggled her eyebrows, “Know what I mean? Get my drift?”

Sam couldn’t meet her eyes, “Can we just get this over with?”

“With you dressed in that outfit? Nobody, nowhere getting over anything.” Clint said giving him a lecherous stare. Sam laughed and punched his arm.

“Plus,” Clint added, “That gap- toothed smile of yours is sure to knock their socks off.”

“Oh hang on!” Nat dashed and came back in record time, “Wear these.” She held out her hands.

Sam stared at the item in question. His backup prescription glasses, the ones he only wore if he’s unable to use his contacts; the same ones he hasn’t worn in public since 9th grade. He glanced questioningly at Nat.

“Trust me.”

Sam had trusted Natasha too many times, but what’s one more match to the forest fire?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this lmao


	4. Chapter 4

“Where’s Barton?!” 

“Late as always, sir,” Rhodey scoffed, “It wouldn’t be Clint if he wasn’t late.”

The coach just puffed out air and sharply pivoted on his heel and shouted at some of the other players. Rhodey heard a soft gasp from beside him and a louder than necessary, “Is that Sam?” from T’Challa. Rhodey was almost trampled from the two dogs aka Steve and Bucky shouting, ‘Where? Where? I don’t see him?’

T’Challa grinned innocently, “Oops never mind, my bad, someone else.” 

Steve and Bucky literally deflated. Their faces lit aflame as the entire team, minus Clint cackled at their display of eagerness. 

“Ha-ha T’Challa,” Steve mumbled. 

“Do not be embarrassed comrade Steve and Bucky! I heard eagerness is very much appreciated in a partner in bed!” Thor boomed causing another round of roaring laughter from the team. 

When Clint finally arrived they were still in a fit of giggles. 

“What happened?” 

Rhodey tried to get his mouth to form words, but all that came out was guffaws. 

“Ow, ow oh my god my sides hurt,” Rhodey exclaimed breathlessly, “He-They-.”

Rhodey took a deep breath and straightened his back, “T’Challa pulled a prank on the super idiots in love,” jerking a thumb at the two behind him. 

Clint let out a muttered ‘dammit.’ Clint looked up at Steve and Bucky, who were doing their best impressions of dogs who couldn’t wait to see their owner come home. Steve shot him a hopefully shy expression, while Bucky leaped to his feet. 

“Is,” Bucky began, “Is he here?” 

“Yeah, uh, is he?” Steve echoed. 

“Nah, couldn’t get him out, sorry.” Clint watched their faces fall, “Just kidding! He’s here alright and you might have to hurry and snatch him up because he’s really putting on a show tonight.” 

Steve seemed to snap out of his stupor at that, “What do you mean putting on a show?” 

“You’ll have to see for yourself.” Clint countered. 

#

After the third catcall that night Nat decided it was time to teach Sam how to break a guy’s dick. 

“It’s really easy, Sam,” she said, “You just hold it like this and-.”

“Nat!”

“What?”

Sam sighed and nervously tugged at his shirt, “Can’t this be longer?”

“It’s a crop top, Sam, if it’s any longer it’s not a crop top.” Natasha deadpanned. 

“Oh ok, but what about the shorts, they can be longer and still considered shorts right?” 

“They’re cutoffs, Sam, they’re supposed to be like that.” Nat gave him a sideways glance, “Plus if you didn’t just work out your legs and doing squats all the damn time, your ass wouldn’t be almost falling out those shorts.” 

“Dammit, betrayal from my own squats.” Sam joked in order to calm his nerves. 

Nat smiled and lightly brushed her arm against his, “Don’t worry, they’re going to think you’re the hottest thing on two legs. And your ass is totally banging ok?” 

Sam just chuckled anxiously. 

“You look great ok, everything’s going to be fine.” 

“Yeah,” Sam gulped, “Fine.” 

“Just don’t do that thing you always do when you’re intimidated.” 

Sam almost snapped his neck to look at Nat, “What thing?” 

Before Nat could reply the crowd yelled, and the band started playing as their team came out onto the field, signaling the start of the game. 

#

As soon as Steve stepped out, his eyes were already searching frantically. He nudged Bucky, “You see him?” 

“No,” Bucky responded gruffly. 

They felt arms across their shoulders and a whispered, “Look for Nat.” 

Deciding to take the advice from Clint, they looked for a familiar head or red hair. 

“B-.” Steve’s voice was cracking, “Buck!” 

Steve was slapping Bucky’s prosthetic arm and pointing feverishly. 

“Wha-.” Bucky’s brain suddenly forgot how to work. 

Rhodey rolled his eyes as they completely stopped functioning, “I wonder if they’re even breathing.”

T’Challa passed by holding his helmet, “Close your mouth, Captain, before you choke on a fly. And Barnes stop drooling, that’s highly unprofessional.”

Neither moved from their dazed states. With of mutter of ‘this is ridiculous.’ From Rhodey and a smirk from Clint. Rhodey squinted and huffed as he pushed the two dunces into action.

“Come on we’ve got a game to win, fellas.” Reminded Rhodey. 

“And a certain person impress,” Clint added. 

#

 _“Everything’s going pretty ok actually,”_ Nat thought, _“Which means it’s not as disastrous as it could be.”_

She sighed as the coach called a timeout when Steve made another fumble, for the 2nd time in 10 minutes. Sam nibbled on his bottom lip and stomped his left foot a few times, letting out a low whine. She patted his shoulder with a small nod. Their team wasn’t doing great, and it was because those two dunderheads didn’t have not one working brain cell in their head. They needed to get their head in the game, and they needed to do that now. 

# 

“Stop fooling around,” Rhodey huffed, “We’re doing our best to cover up you guys’ mistakes, but god dammit you're our quarterback Steve. And you, Barnes! You’re our fullback! Get your asses in gear and stop acting like blubbering idiots.”

“We’re trying,” Steve muttered, “He’s just so…”

Steve trailed off as Bucky picked up, “Divine.” 

“Angelic.” Steve listed. 

“Enticing,” Bucky added. 

“Yeah, yeah, we know! But right now you guys aren’t looking cool. You’re looking like you can’t even put one foot in front of the other. How is anyone, especially Sam supposed to be impressed by that shameful display?” Clint snapped. 

Bucky hung his head as Steve looked off to the side in shame. 

“And what a shame too, looked like he really wanted to support us. If we lose then maybe he won’t ever come to another game again.” T’Challa remarked sharing a look with Rhodey. 

“Yeah, plus you aren’t really showing you’re boyfriend material. You can’t even take care of a simple football game, how can you take care of Sam?” Rhodey hoped this will at least get them riled up and focused. 

Bucky and Steve shared a look then turned back to the team, “We’re not going to lose.” 

“There are our boys.” Clint grinned, “Let’s go kick some ass!”

“Yes, comrades! May we remain victorious!” Thor yelled. 

#

Sam squealed as Steve made another touchdown, tying the scoreboard; 42-42. He tugged on Nat shrieking, ‘We’re going to win, we’re going to win!’ Nat could only smile in response. 

“And you wanted to stay in tonight!” Nat teased. 

“Stay in? Are you joking? And miss this show of male pheromones and alpha-ness!” Sam sucked his teeth. 

Nat laughed, but it was drowned out by the screams from the crowd. Sam found himself to be a person who liked to scream too. It was infectious, and he loved it. Most of all he loved how good Bucky’s thighs looked his uniform. And how Steve’s biceps looked too big to be in that tight jersey. His face light aflame with how naughty his thoughts were getting. 

_“Come on Sam focus on the game!”_ Sam shook his head from side to side furiously and tightened his fists. 

He joined in on yelling chants, albeit a little softer than the other occupants, but energetic nonetheless. He wanted his boys to win. 

_“Woah Wilson calm down. Your boys? When did they become yours?”_ Sam berated himself, _“When they decided to bless this world with their existence is when. Give me some of that.”_

Sam wanted to throw himself in an ocean to somehow get away from the thirst fest in his mind. Luckily, Natasha couldn’t hear his thoughts, he’d never hear the end of it. 

“20 seconds on the clock can Rogers bring it home?!” the announcer yelled over the speakers. 

Sam snapped to attention, and almost fainted at the sight of Steve pushing himself to the limit. Sam sent a quick prayer to anyone who was listening that the opposing players behind him suddenly trip or something. 

“Go, Steve!” Sam yelled. 

And in that moment it looked like Steve became even faster, and as the last second ticked he lurched for the end zone. Their screams and air horns must have woken the heavens for no one in that moment was quiet. Sam jumped up and down screaming his head off in exuberance. Even Nat let out a noise of delight. They watched as the football team celebrated their victory. Steve was doused in Gatorade causing his shirt to really, and Sam meant really, cling to those pecs. 

Nat and Sam watched them as they carried on with their antics and rolled their eyes and huffed, “Boys.” 

They were enveloped into a fit of giggles. 

“Well come on let’s go tell our boys how amazing they were!” Nat exclaimed shoving Sam’s shoulder.

Sam choked on his spit, “Wait, what?!” 

Nat gave him a confused look, “You thought we were just going to watch their game? No, you’re going to talk to them.” 

“That wasn’t part of the program! It was supposed to be they win we go home and Porky the pig comes out as says that’s all folks! The end!” 

“Well, this a special so get moving hot stuff!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop laughing  
> you can come scream at me on Tumblr @baconsurgeon  
> also I don't know crap about football


	5. Chapter 5

Nat and Sam lingered until the crowd gradually dwindled in numbers. The entire time Sam’s hands couldn’t stop shaking. He kept fidgeting and shifting from one foot to the other. His stomach felt like it had been tossed like a salad.

“Nat, I want to leave and go back to my dorm and cover up I feel like I’m showing too much skin,” Sam begged. 

“Trust me you’re only showing the important parts.” 

“Which are?”

“Your arms, your ass, your legs, your ass, your abs, oh and did I mention your ass?” Nat listed.

“Maybe once or twice.” Sam joked trying to calm himself. 

They shared a chuckle, well Natasha chuckled Sam made some kind of strangled choking noise. 

“Oh, look at that they’re done doing whatever post game meeting, let’s go exchange pleasantries.” Nat pointed out. 

Not that Sam could hear because he just found out that post game Bucky and Steve were hotter than pre-game Bucky and Steve. And that was defiantly a problem. 

“Oh God, Sam please don’t-.” Natasha started, but it was too late. 

#

“Nice job out there guys!” Steve commended. 

“Yeah, we did do a nice job, didn’t we? Oh, and you guys did pretty alright too.” Rhodey jested. 

“Hardy har har, Rhodes.” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

The team shared a laugh as Steve’s cheeks flared. Steve opened his mouth to retort, but Clint slapped his hand over this mouth. 

“Oh my god, shut up! He’s coming this way you guys act natural, ok?” Clint began then paused, “Wait, no that’s a horrible idea yourselves are awful. Act cool.”

#

Nat pushed Sam all the way to the gathered football players since his brain didn’t seem to be able to tell his feet to move. 

“That was really amazing guys.” Nat complimented and side glanced Sam when he didn’t say anything. She elbowed him in the stomach, hard. 

“Huh? Ow-oh. Um,” Sam was at a loss for words so he started his handy dandy, defense mechanism. 

“That was a nice display of intrasexual selection. You guys looked like male peacocks, showing off your feathers.”

Nat smile waned a bit at the edges as she screamed on the inside. As long as she knew Sam, when he was intimidated or nervous he started spewing bird facts. Steve and Bucky’s face twisted in confusion as Clint dragged his hand down his face. 

“Peacocks?” 

“Yeah you know peacocks. They display how good of a mate they can be through their intricate feathers. Like falcons. Hey did you know that peregrine falcons mate for life? They constantly reestablish their bond by bringing gifts, making flashy aerobatic flights, and demonstrating hunting prowess.” Sam rambled. 

Sam didn’t even notice how his audience kept getting more confused the more he babbled about the intricate and complex ways various birds of prey choose to impress their potential mates, and how the Bearded Vulture had one of the grandest ways of showing their dominance. Natasha coughed loudly into her hand, ‘SAM!’ Sam’s eyes dulled as his soul left his body in mortification. Sam clammed up and jerked his head to the ground, scuffing his ankle boots on the grass, and glancing up between his lashes. He didn't notice twin dopey smiles on Steve and Bucky’s faces.

“Anyway!” Nat exclaimed, observing how Sam’s cheeks glowed subtly, “How you guys feel after that exciting game?” 

“Hungry. Really hungry, like I could eat an entire ass.” Steve said staring straight at Sam. 

Sam squawked in indignation as Steve’s face lit up, his brain catching up with his words. A sharp inhale from Rhodey came from behind him as T’Challa choked. 

 

“Oh, my god! That was an ass-stake! No, I mean mistake! I’m so sorry!” Steve exclaimed waving his hands frantically, “I meant I could eat your ass! I mean no! I-!” 

Steve’s body was entirely red as he kept digging his grave. Steve could practically feel the rumble of raucous laughter coming from behind him. Sam’s eyes were wide and unbelieving behind his glasses frames. 

“Oh my God,” Steve moaned, “I’m so sorry, your ass isn’t normally like this.” 

“Excuse me?” Sam squeaked.

“I mean I’m not normally like this! Not your ass! I mean not to say that your ass isn’t normally great! I mean I don’t normally stare at your ass! I mean,” Steve cried desperately, “I’m going to stop ass-ing now, I mean, you know what I mean!” 

T’Challa snickered, “Wow Captain, you’re really bringing out your A-game tonight.” The team roared. 

Steve covered his face with his hands as Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Never mind him, he’s a dork.” Bucky smirked, “But I mean you should know since you’re the king of dorks.”

A pause, everyone turned deathly silent.

Sam’s face hardened as he squinted, “What does that mean?” 

“Oh you know,” Bucky leaned into Sam’s personal space, “You always get 100’s on tests, you’re obsessed with birds, you wear those glasses that make you look like a bigger dork than you already are, but don’t worry I think it’s totally hot! I love nerds, I’ve dated plenty of nerdy girls!” 

Natasha didn’t think Sam could squint his eyes any tighter, but as Bucky continued to make a complete asshole of himself, Sam seemed to do the impossible.

“Good thing I can’t see well enough without these dorky glasses, otherwise I would’ve mistaken you for a nice guy. But even without my glasses, my nerdy bird obsessed brain can still conclude that you’re a huge asshole and that Steve is just a horny teenage boy in need of a fuck. Go fuck yourselves.” 

Bucky snapped away from Sam, surprise was written all over his face. Sam swiveled on his heel and stomped away. Sam didn’t care if Natasha was following him or not, he just needed to get out of there and away from those stupid boneheads. He wanted to go home and curl up in a ball and cry himself to sleep. Everyone stood for a second, then a minute passed, then two minutes. Nobody said anything, just slowly digesting what happened. 

“Wow,” Clint said breathlessly as he watched Sam’s retreating back, “You guys were fucking terrible.”

#

As soon as Sam exited the field, he started running to his dorm. He felt his eyes burn as tears welled in them. 

“I’m not going to cry over dumb boys,” Sam sniffed as he wiped his eyes, “Boys are trash and irrelevant.” 

Sam pounded the button to his floor and leaned against the wall. He let out shaky breaths, trying to calm himself down. He barely even heard the elevator ding and the door open until someone asked, ‘Hey man you ok?’

Sam pushed himself off the wall, “I’m fine.” 

“You sure because…” the guy trailed off as he made a vague notion to his face. 

“I’m sure. Thanks for asking.” Sam flashed a killer smile, causing the stranger to gape a little then regain his composure. 

“See you around.” Sam skittered to his dorm room. 

He fiddled with his keys for a bit, seemingly not able to focus on getting the key into the lock. When he heard the click, he almost ran inside. Sam slammed the door, all his energy leaving him. His form slumped against the wood as he slid down all the floor. A sob wracked his body, breaking the dam in his body. His vision blurred as tears fell freely, his nose burned as snot welled up, and he banged his fists against the floorboards weakly. 

“This is fucking ridiculous. I’m in college and I’m crying over two boys. You’re pathetic Sam Wilson.” Sam choked out. Sam’s face contorted angrily as he heard what he said. 

“No I am not pathetic, and no I am not going to cry over these dumb white boys anymore.” 

Sam kicked himself up, shuffling to his feet. He snatched his phone up, opened Tidal, and plugged his phone into his speaker. 

“Come on, Beyoncé. Preach to me.” 

Sam sat down his phone as drums filled the room. He hummed as he walked to the fridge. He pulled out his favorite ice cream and plopped down on his bed.   
“Who the fuck do you think I am?” Sam sang along, “You ain’t married to no average bitch boy, you can watch my fat ass twist boy as I bounce to the next dick boy.” 

Sam bounced on his bed as he sang all the lyrics, feeling fueled with new energy. 

“Beautiful man I know you’re lying. I am not broken, I’m not crying, I’m not crying. You ain’t trying hard enough, you ain’t loving hard enough, you don’t love me deep enough, we not reaching peaks enough, blindly in love, I fucks with you, till I realized I’m just too much for you. I’m just too much for you.” Sam almost screamed as Beyoncé sang the second verse. 

Sam launched off his bed and starting dancing, ice cream long forgotten. When Nat found him, he was reciting ‘Sorry.’ And jumping all around the dorm. He twisted his hips, and made a dismissive motion with his hand, “Tell him boy bye.” 

Nat smiled as she watched her friend cheer himself up. She plopped down in a chair and clapped her hands to the beat. She spotted tear stains on his face, but he looked so happy she didn’t want to ruin the mood. Sam shot her with a huge, gap-toothed smile. If it didn’t reach his eyes, neither commented on it. 

Sam walked over to phone just as heard the bass to 6-inch start playing. He pressed pause and looked to Nat and proudly stated, “Boys are dumb and irrelevant,”   
Nat hummed in agreement. 

“Also,” Sam continued, “I am an independent black man who don’t need no man. Especially two idiot white boys.” 

Nat laughed aloud at that and nodded her head. Sam cracked a smile and joined her. 

“You’re still wearing the shorts.” Nat pointed out. 

“Yeah, I know,” Sam admired himself in the mirror, “I think I like the closet change.” 

“You dressing up for someone?” Nat asked even though she knew the answer. 

“Me, myself, and I. I am not for male consumption. Especially not Steve’s and especially not Bucky’s.” Sam announced. 

Nat smirked, “I like it. It suits you.” 

Sam knew she wasn’t talking about the shorts or even the crop top. 

“Thank you. I think confidence looks pretty good on me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry   
> come scream @ me on Tumblr @baconsurgeon


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted jealousy I'm giving you a fresh plate

Natasha stood in utter disbelief at what just unfolded, she couldn’t believe what Barnes said or how embarrassing Steve was. She almost flinched when Sam stalked angrily away from the scene, barely keeping himself composed. She didn’t even register Clint’s comment, all she could hear was the pounding of Sam’s feet as he stomped. She couldn’t see Steve’s outstretched hand or how he took one step in the direction Sam had left in, or how Rhodey’s hand on Steve’s shoulder was the only thing holding him back from running after Sam and begging on his knees for forgiveness. All Natasha could see was red. Her face lit aflame as anger rushed in, clouding her mind. 

“Woah, woah! Nat! Nat, calm down!” Clint pleaded, “I’m pissed too, but no blood needs to be shed here.” 

Nat didn’t even pay attention to Clint, instead focusing on the two idiots behind him. 

“Natalia please-.” Nat held up her hand cutting Bucky off immediately. Her glare froze him right in his tracks. Bucky prepared himself to get thrown onto the moon, but Nat kept silent, he shoulders shaking in anger. She whipped around and without a word, walked away calmly, which is never a good sign. 

Clint turned to them eyes blazing, “I’ve never seen Natasha that angry, you guys fucked up big time.” 

“Clint, I never meant to-.” Steve looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Don’t apologize to me, man. I’m not the one who was treated like another cheap fuck by the guys he was hopelessly in love with.” Clint snapped. 

Steve’s face fell as Clint’s words rang in his head, _“Hopelessly in love with, hopelessly in love with. Sam was in love with them. Was, Steve because you and Bucky fucked up. Sam was ready to be ours then we went and did that. Oh, fuck.”_

“Yeah, he was in love with you, though now I can’t imagine any reason why he should still love you.” 

Bucky plopped onto his butt, almost seeming to melt into the ground. His head rested in his hands, silently brooding. Clint was surprised that Steve’s legs hadn’t given out yet. 

“Alright everyone I think that’s enough drama for one night, everyone back to your dorms. Now.” Rhodey ushered. 

The rest of them team scattered, relieved to be away from the chaos. T’Challa hung around, staying close to Rhodey’s side, face set in hard lines. Bucky and Steve still hadn’t moved an inch from their spots, dying internally. 

“When I said everyone that included you two. Rogers, Barnes get up and go to your dorm now.” 

“But Rhodes-.” 

“1,” Rhodey started to count, “2, so help me you two if I get to 3 and your asses ain’t moving, I’ll drag you myself.” 

Steve and Rhodey stared each other down, Steve’s facing filtering through many emotions. 

“I strongly advise that you do not wait for Rhodey to get to 3, Captain. If you do not start moving, Barnes, 3 will come faster than you know it and usually, you run before they even get to two.” TChalla proposed. 

Steve hesitated, then turned to Bucky and pulled him up to his feet, “Come on Buck, let’s go.” 

Bucky allowed himself to be manhandled in the direction of their shared dorm, still not saying anything. 

Rhodey and Clint shared a sigh as they walked away. 

“We got to fix this somehow,” Rhodey said softly, clutching his helmet tightly. 

“Why? They got themselves in, they get themselves out.” Clint snapped back. 

“Because Clint! Look at what they just did, do you really trust them to do a good job of fixing this god damn mess?!” 

Clint sighed, staring hard at the night sky. A pause then Rhodey heard a soft, ‘ok.’

“I’ll text you later. In the meantime, go get some sleep.”

“Yeah, sleep. Sleep sounds good right about now. Goodnight, Rhodes, T’Challa.” 

“Night.” 

Rhodey and T’Challa watched as Clint disappeared into the night. They let silence drift between them. 

“Let’s go. I’m so done with this shit.” Rhodey confessed. 

T’Challa made a hum of agreement, “Leave it to the white man to break the roof, then the black man to clean the floors.” 

#

 _“In, out, in, out, in, o-wow.”_ Sam was focusing on keeping his breathing even while out on his morning run, but instead, he found himself focusing on just how big and impressive Thor’s calves were. 

_“Focus, Sam. Focus on running, not boys. Especially not one that has his pectorals practically bursting out his shirt. God, does he ever stop working out?” _

“Hello, Samuel Son of Will!” Thor boomed waving enthusiastically at him, almost like he didn’t know that it was still 6 am and normal people don’t usually have that much energy in the morning, especially on a Saturday. 

“Good morning Thor. Out for a run?” Sam slowed as he neared him. 

“Yes exactly right Samuel. It is nice to see another runner out as well. Keeping fit as always I see.” Thor smiled as bright as the sun that just started to poke its head out. 

Sam chuckled, “Yeah well, you know. And you can just call me Sam. No one calls me Samuel unless I’m in trouble.” 

Thor’s smile just grew, if that’s even possible. Then his expression turned thoughtful. 

“Excuse me, Sam, this request may sound very inappropriate, but I was wondering if you could help me work out this fine morning.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Like run together? That’s not inappropriate at all dude.” 

“No, I meant as using you as a weight.” 

Sam’s brain stopped, “Huh?”

“I wanted to know if I could carry you while I finished my run, to work my muscles harder.” 

Sam recovered from his shock and smiled cheekily, “I mean if you think you can pick me up-!” 

Sam watched as Thor simply bent at the knees, and placed him on his, very broad, back. Sam yelped and latched his arms onto Thor’s neck. Sam’s feet left the ground as Thor lifted him up, and started to run like nothing happened. Sam felt his cheeks blush hotly as Thor manhandled him. He always had a thing for men that could pick him up and exhibit their strength like it was nothing. 

“Are you comfortable, Sam?” Thor asked turning his head slightly. 

“Oh very,” Sam whispered then coughed into his fist, “I mean yeah I’m good Thor.” 

“Very well then, I will pick up my pace now.” 

Sam felt his eyes almost pop out his skull. “Pick up the pace? He’s probably running at my top speed, with me holding him down and he’s not even breaking a sweat? And he wants to speed up?”

Sam’s legs tightened around Thor’s waist, feeling Thor starting to sprint. 

“This is actually a lot of fun, Thor.” Sam confided. 

Thor turned his head, “Yes, I enjoy this as well. You are the perfect weight to give me a challenge, but also not limit me too much.” 

Sam giggled behind his hand, eyes twinkled with mirth. His eyes darted to the left as he spotted another runner heading towards them, familiar soft wind-swept blonde hair.

Sam squinted and curled close into Thor’s back. He made sure to let out a loud laugh as they crossed paths. 

“That’s so funny, Thor!” Sam exclaimed slapping his arm lightly. 

He made sure to widen his smile a bit and made direct eye contact with Steve’s big blue eyes. The muscles of Steve’s shoulders tightened as he brushed past them, cheeks flushed. Sam swore he saw lightning behind those eyes, maybe a flash of green, but it could’ve just been a trick of the light.

#

Sam spent that entire weekend with Clint and Nat. It was fun, with classes and their individual schedules, it was hard for the trio to hang out together. Nat suggested that they go shopping since Sam decided to alter his style to better fit him and his new found confidence. Plus, she had been waiting impatiently for this day that she could take Sam out shopping for clothing other than oversized sweaters and sweatpants. Sam chuckled lightly into his bubble tea as Nat and Clint got into another petty argument, this time, something about the color of a shirt in a window display. 

“It’s obviously a peach echo color Clint.” 

“You’re being so pretentious, it’s fucking red.” 

“How would you know? All your clothes are black and dark purples.” 

“That doesn’t have anything to do with anything. Any bonehead could see its fucking red.” 

Sam just laughed as his friends fought over a shirt color, glad that he could always count on his friend to cheer him up indirectly.

#

“Steve, Stevie, Steve,” Bucky called out quietly. 

“What Bucky?” Steve growled, lifting his head. 

Bucky pointed across the room, “Look at that.” 

Steve followed his line of sight to find Sam at the end of it. Sam laughing. Sam laughing with T’Challa. Sam laughing at something T’Challa said. Steve frowned shooting a questioning look at Bucky. 

“When did that happen?” 

“I don’t know Stevie, but I don’t like this development,” Bucky replied.

“Me either, but he’s not ours Buck, can’t dictate who he wants and doesn’t want to be friends with.” Steve frown grew.

Bucky watched as T’Challa placed his hand on Sam’s thigh, “That looks a little more that friendly.” 

Steve almost leaped out of his chair as T’Challa’s hand went up higher on Sam’s bare thigh. 

_“Come on, Sam! Do something!”_ Steve screamed internally. 

Bucky and Steve watched as Sam paused and looked away from T’Challa shyly peeking out from under his lashes. 

_“That’s not what I meant!”_ Steve felt his insides twist with envy. 

Bucky’s grip on his pencil tightened as T’Challa leaned in closer to Sam and whispered lowly into his ear. Whatever he said had Sam laughing loudly as he pushed T’Challa away from him. Steve heard a ‘crack!’ as Bucky snapped his pencil in half, jealousy written all over his face. 

“Great first Thor now T’Challa?” Steve whispered. 

Bucky’s head jerked toward him so fast Steve thought his neck snapped, “What do you mean Thor?” 

Steve whispered to Bucky what happened Saturday morning. Bucky felt jealousy seep into his bloodstream. 

“I’m not going to let them take Sam away so easily,” Bucky growled. 

“Me either pal, me either.” 

#

First, it started off simple. Maye Bucky accidently forgot to hold the door open right before Thor walked up. Maybe Steve would accidently forget to bring T’Challa a water bottle after football practice. Maybe they might have cut their words a little harsher when talking to them if they weren’t ignoring them that day. Just little petty actions people can easily overlook, and not see how it was premeditative. Then it started to get a little less passive-aggressive and a little more aggressive, aggressive. Bucky stopped talking to T’Challa altogether, even refusing to pass to him in football practice. Steve would answer every question Thor had with sarcasm and cryptic answers, often snapping at him. And he might have accidently lost Thor’s cleats somewhere. When the bonds between the players on the team began to weaken, Rhodey decided it was time to intervene. 

“Ok, that’s enough! That’s it I’m done! Emergency team meeting now!” Rhodey said sternly, stomping his foot down. 

“What for?” Steve asked innocently, voice dripping with honey. 

“Don’t you start with that shit, Rogers. You know exactly what.” Rhodey waited until everyone gathered around, “Ok, so now that we’re all here, what the hell is up with you two?” 

Bucky didn’t even acknowledge Rhodey, instead opting to stare intensely at the wall. Steve couldn’t even bring himself to look Rhodey in the eye. Rhodey squinted at them, not believing this façade for a second. 

“You’re jealous. You two are jealous of T’Challa and Thor.” Rhodey accused. 

“Whaaaaat?” Steve spluttered in shock, “Me? Jealous? Of T’Challa and Thor? What? No! Why would I be jealous?” 

Steve chuckled nervously, his ears flaming red. Bucky’s cheeks looked a little pink as well. 

“You both are being dumb. Is this about Sam? Wait don’t answer that question! When is it not about Sam?!” 

“What do you even know Rhodey?” Bucky growled. 

“I know because I’m the one who told them to get friendly with Sam you nincompoops.” 

“What?! Why?!” Steve and Bucky exclaimed, looking frantic.

Rhodey smiled smugly at them. 

“So that we could find out information to help you two apologize to Samuel,” T’Challa explained. 

“…Oh.” 

Steve and Bucky let this new information sink in. 

“His favorite flowers are marigolds and pink roses, his loves assorted chocolates, his favorite bird is a falcon, he likes to read poems in his free time, never had his first kiss, and would like to dine at a really fancy restaurant one day on a date without having to pay.” T’Challa continued, “Anything else you’d like to know?” 

Steve swallowed thickly, “Did he say anything about-?”

“He’s been taking lessons from Natasha on how to break a dick, and said if you dare try some shit like that one Friday again, you’ll be the first person he can try out his new skill on.” 

“Oh, ok.” 

T’Challa smiled brightly, “You better get started, you’ve got a lot of apologizing to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream @ me on Tumblr @Baconsurgeon


	7. Chapter 7

When Sam had spare time, he would often be found assisting Professor Hill with whatever tasks she needed to be done.

“I can never say how grateful for your help, Samuel.”

“No problem, Ms. Hill, it’s my pleasure!” Sam smiled brightly.

She gave him a small smile and continues working, both of them falling into a comfortable working silence. After about a half hour, Sam heard Ms. Hill groan and mutter angrily.

“Is everything ok, Ms. Hill?”

“Yeah, everything’s quite alright. It’s just that this is the 5th assessment that same two people have failed in a row. I don’t know if I can help them any more than I already have.” Ms. Hill confided leaning her head on her fist as she glared at the paper in her right hand, “I think it’s time for an intervention.”

“That bad, huh?” Sam sauntered over to her desk.

She raised her gaze to him, her eyes widening as if she just realized a solution to her problem.

“Samuel, I think I have an idea. I’m going to give them a test, similar to like a midterm covering the chapters we’ve gone over,” Sam waited for her to continue, “Can you help them study for it? I think partnering them up with the smartest kid in the class to help them study could be just the intervention they need.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Who are they?”

“Steve Rogers and James Barnes.”

Sam almost choked.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to help them, Samuel, this is great.”

Sam swallowed thickly.

“Yeah, help them.” He croaked.

“Can you please relay this information to them now? That’s the last thing I need for you to do since you’ll certainly be busy teaching.” She smiled sweetly at him not aware she just shattered his world.

“Sure,” Sam said, smile waning at the edges. Internally Sam was screaming his head off.

 _“Great just great. Things are just peachy_.” Sam thought bitterly as he made his way to look for those two idiots.

#

Sam stomped unhappily across the campus, “Now where would they be?”

 _“Wait, Clint went to football practice today! They’ll probably there.”_ Sam switched his course to the football field.

The more he neared the field, the more the pit in his stomach grew bigger. He yearned for something horrific to happen. Maybe a hurricane, or a flood, or a large bird of prey to somehow kill him. Anything would be better than seeing, them. He heard more than saw the football practice, the coach yelling and the grunts of the players performing practice drills. When Sam reached the gate he paused, hand barely touching the metal, just a hovering in midair a bit, to calm his nerves.

Sam gulped fear bubbling up inside him, threatening to overflow any second. A shrill sound rang through the air, causing him to jump. Sam steeled himself, pushing the fear deep inside him. Sam readjusted his glasses, took a deep breath, and walked confidently onto the field.

The next thing he knew, he was getting run over by what felt like a 20-ton truck running at full speed. He could hear screams of ‘I’m so sorry!’ and ‘Oh my god!’ He wanted them all to stop and just let him recover. He kept his eyes closed, attempting to help alieve the ringing in his head. Sam’s eye fluttered open, blinking rapidly. His eyes met a pair of very distressed blue ones, with flicks of green splattered in them. He blinked slowly, trying to focus on what the person was trying to ask him, but he kept getting lost in those eyes that could put the ocean’s beauty to shame.

Sam was starting to hear bits and pieces of what the person was saying.

“—Okay?—Hear me?—.” Wait Sam knew that voice. It was so familiar, he heard it before somewhere.

Sam’s eyes widened as he recalled who the mystery voice belonged to. He snapped to attention, everything coming into hyper focus. The fact that Steve Rogers was on top of him, in between his thighs, gazing down at him eyes burning. Sam heaved for air, abruptly sitting up, almost knocking foreheads with Steve.

“What happened?!” Sam snapped.

“I’m sorry!”

Sam jerked his head to look around him, the football team surrounding him at a distance that wasn’t too suffocating.

“Steve kind of didn’t see you walking, and ran into you,” Rhodey explained, looking completely done.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry! Are you hurt?!” Steve looked so distraught Sam thought he was going to start crying, which would be ridiculous because if anyone should be crying it should be him.

“I’m fine.” Sam said quietly, “Where are my glasses?”

Steve visibly deflated in relief, then shuffled around and held out familiar frames. Sam grabbed them muttering a soft, ‘thanks.’  Sam pushed himself up and brushed off some grass off his knees. When he righted himself, he found himself under extreme scrutiny. He raised an eyebrow, confusion blooming across his face.

“Something happen Birdbro?” Clint asked stepping toward him.

“Despite getting hit by a truck just now, nope nothing happened,” Sam responded pointedly ignoring Steve.

“Nat need me?”

“Nope.”

“So why are you here? Normally you’re working with Ms. Hill right?”

“I’m actually not here for you,” Sam watched as Clint grunted in surprise, “I’m here to speak to Steve and Bucky about something important.”

Sam heard someone inhale sharply, and watched as some players scattered away from the huddle eager to get away.

“Us!?” Bucky exclaimed.

“Them?!”

“Yeah, you two jerks.” Sam snapped.

“What do you need them for?” Clint asked, narrowing his eyes at the two behind Sam.

Sam swiveled to face the two, “You failed 5 assessments in a row and Ms. Hill decided it was time for an intervention. You have to take a test to make up for your failing grades. And I got roped into helping you two study for it. Meet me at the library after your practice is over. Don’t be late or else I’ll leave and leave you two to your own devices.”

After Sam let that out, he walked away briskly from the group, longing to get away before something else mortifying happens.

#

“Wait what?” Bucky asked not understanding anything that just took place.

Rhodey sighed, “This is an unprecedented setback.”

“No kidding.” Clint scoffed.

“Not only do you have to apologize for last Friday, but now you go and nearly run the guy over Steve!” Rhodey wanted to take a nap, a very long nap. Maybe one that last 10 years.

“I didn’t mean to! I didn’t see him!” Steve exclaimed frantically.

“Whatever that doesn’t matter right now. What does matter is you guys basically have a date with Sam and I can already tell you’re going to fuck it up.”

“A date?!” Twin echoes from twin idiots.

“Basically. So we’re going to help you to not royally fuck it up.” Rhodey reiterated, “After football practice you two immediately and I mean immediately, shower, get ready, do whatever you need to do to make yourself look presentable. Then get your asses to the library, we’ll be waiting for you there with everything you need.”

Steve and Bucky shared a look then nodded.

“And don’t forget your notes and textbooks, you dolts!”

#

Bucky never thought about how fast he could get ready until coach blew the whistle and dismissed everyone. Steve and Bucky raced to their shared dorm and almost created a hurricane with how fast they whipped around their room. They snatched their bag and nearly tripped to get out the door. Steve pounded the button to the 1st floor, while Bucky tapped his foot impatiently. They barely heard the ding before they were already out the elevator, sprinting to the library.

As they neared the grand doors, they spotted Rhodey and T’Challa outside.

“Where’s—Barton?” Bucky panted.

“Inside, stalling,” T’Challa answered.

Steve gulped, catching his breath, “So what do we do?”

“For one, calm down. Two, take these,” Rhodey shoved chocolate in his face, “Three, apologize, profusely.”

“Four, don’t make yourselves look stupid. We know it will be hard, but we believe in you.” T’Challa added.

“Ha-Ha.” Bucky scoffed, trying to play it cool, but on the inside, he was screaming.

“Just go already you’ll be fine!” Rhodey pushed them forward, “He’s in one of the private study rooms you better hurry.”

T’Challa and Rhodey watched them walk away.

“Do we actually believe in them?” Rhodey asked.

“To fuck up? Yes.” T’Challa glanced at him, “Will they actually be fine?”

“Absolutely not.”

#

Sam giggled quietly as Clint made another bird joke, slapping his knee lightly. He almost snorted until Clint nudged his side.

“Hm?” Sam took a deep breath.

“They’re coming.” Clint pointed out.

Sam glanced and swallowed thickly.

“Call me or text me and I’ll come running, I’ll bring Nat,” Clint said seriously.

“Right, thanks, Clint.”

“No problem.”

Sam watched as Clint walked out to greet them, exchanging a few words, then made his exit. Sam returned his gaze to his textbook as he heard heavy footsteps coming toward him. Something was shoved in his face right under his nose. Sam looked at the item, then at the two nervous faces, then back at the chocolates.

“For you!” Bucky blurted.

“Yeah we got them for you!” Steve added, cheeks blazing.

Sam raised an eyebrow slightly, and slowly took hold of the chocolates, “Thank you.”

His fingers brushed against Bucky’s, just a ghost of a touch. But it was enough to make Sam shiver. Steve and Bucky were still standing, watching him anxiously, as if waiting for something.

“Aren’t—aren’t you going to eat them?” Bucky stuttered.

Sam’s eyebrow lifted higher, “Yeah at a later time, right now we’re supposed to be studying.”

Steve and Bucky deflated, sad expressions consuming their faces, “Oh.”

They were still standing.

“You guys can sit down you know?” Sam pushed his glasses up.

Bucky and Steve straightened and looked alarmed.

“Of course! Sit down, yeah!” Steve exclaimed plopping into the seat on Sam’s left.

“You’re so smart!” Bucky sat down on Sam’s right.

Sam sighed internally, _“This is going to be a long night.”_

#

“Okay let me see what I’m working with. Where are your notes?” Sam asked.

Bucky and Steve fumbled rushing to get their notebooks out of their bags. They held them out to him, resembling big clumsy puppies.

“Thank you?” Sam flipped through their notebooks and then promptly threw them out in the waste bin.

Bucky and Steve yelped, looking at him in distress.

“That was a joke. Those notes,” Sam pointed to the garbage, “Is why you’re failing. That was a joke. Steve, yours was just filled with portraits and stills. While Bucky, yours didn’t even have anything about biology in it!”

Steve and Bucky hung their heads in shame.

“But AP Biology is boring,” Bucky whined.

“And hard. I don’t get anything.” Steve added, staring at Sam earnestly.

“AP Bio isn’t that hard if you just took proper notes and made an effort to understand,” Sam explained. Sam opened their textbooks to match the page he was on.

“What unit are you having the most trouble with?”

“All of them.” Came the collective reply.

Sam sighed, “Okay let’s start on Unit 1, ok?”

“Ok.”

“And I’m going to teach you guys on how to take proper notes because that was really a joke.”

#

Sam yawned as he repeated to Bucky on how mitosis and meiosis works, going deeper in depth this time. He pushed his glasses up to rub at his eyes sleepily.

“So crossing over only occurs in meiosis, in prophase 1?” Steve asked.

“Yes exactly.”

“Oh alright. I get it.” Bucky nodded, reaching to flip to the next page, lightly brushing up against Sam.

Sam was so tired he didn’t comment on how Bucky did this for the 13th time in a row. Steve and Bucky were like huge space heaters, creating so much thermal energy it was ridiculous. And it way passed the time Sam’s usually in bed. He leaned closer to Steve, nudging their shoulders together.

“We can stop now if you want, Sam.”

“No, no,” Sam slurred, “’S okay. I can keep going, gotta help you guys pass.”

Sam didn’t fight as he collapsed onto Steve’s humongous shoulder. He felt Steve stiffen, his muscles contracting.

“I think that’s enough for one night,” Bucky said closing the textbooks and stuffing his notes in his bag.

“Yeah, Sam you can help us study tomorrow,” Steve added, keeping his movements to a minimum as not to wake Sam.

Sam whined as Steve and Bucky moved, _“They’re so warm and smothering me just right. Like in my dreams. Man, I wouldn’t mind waking up to this every day. I love-.”_

Sam snapped up at that thought, not letting his brain finish. He hurriedly packed his bag, slinging it on his back.

“Well I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” he squeaked as he ran out the room, leaving Bucky and Steve in confusion.

He didn’t stop his fast pace to his dorm, even when Clint yelled his name, not even when Natasha called for him to slow down. He barely registered Natasha’s hurried footsteps until she grabbed him and spun him around.

“Sam!” She snapped.

“What happened?” Clint yelled.

“I love them!” Sam blurted, “I did everything! I scratched out their names, their faces, everything! But I still love them! What is it about them that I can’t erase?!”

Nat and Clint were taken aback.

“So nothing bad happened? They didn’t like, repeat what happened before?” Clint asked after a pause.

“This is bad Clint!” Sam exclaimed.

Natasha sighed, “Sam—listen--.”

“I don’t want to!” Sam squirmed out of her grip and continued to run away from them.

 _“You love them, you love them. You love them, you idiot. You’re in love with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.”_ Sam felt his heart constrict in his chest.

_“I love them.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh Boy  
> scream @ me on Tumblr @baconsurgeon  
> When Sam's babbling about scratching out their faces and stuff that's a reference to Sandcastles from Lemonade by Beyonce


	8. Chapter 8

Sam nibbled on his chocolate, silently thanking Steve and Bucky for grabbing these. They were so good.

_“Speak of the devils.”_ Sam thought as they strolled up to their room.

Sam got up out of his chair and held the door open, “Afternoon.”

“Hi, Sam,” Steve said shyly.

“Yeah hi Sam.” Bucky echoed.

Bucky took the door from Sam as he walked away and sat down. Bucky and Steve seemed to freeze and Sam popped another assorted chocolate in his mouth.

“You’re eating them.” Bucky pointed out.

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Yes? Is that a problem?”

“No, no!” Steve spluttered, cheeks painted a cherry red.

“It’s good! Really good! That you’re eating them we mean!” Bucky explained looking shy.

Sam narrowed his eyes at their obvious display of infatuation, _“Was I really this oblivious?”_

Sam ripped out a piece of notebook paper and scribbled his number on it.

“Here.” Sam held out the paper.

Bucky and Steve froze, “What?”

“It’s my number.”

“Why?”

“So that you can let me know when you’re outside to pick me up for our date.” Sam deadpanned.

“Date?!” Steve squeaked, actually squeaked.

Bucky’s face was bright red and he gripped the paper tightly. He seemed unsure of what to do.

“Yes, a date. You want to go out on a date right?” Sam looked to the floor, glancing every so often from behind his thick, black lashes.

“Yes!—Oh god yes!—I mean!—Yes please!” Steve and Bucky fumbled for words.

“Ok, good. Now let’s get started so we can finish early and you two can start pampering me.” Sam smiled at them cheekily.

Steve scratched the back of his neck, lolling his head to the side in embarrassment. His ears burned cutely.

“Thank you, Sam. For giving us a chance.” Bucky said softly.

“You’re welcome. You’re lucky I even looked in your direction after that stunt you pulled last Friday.” Sam snapped but with no real bite.

Steve and Bucky groaned.

“We’re so, so sorry.”

“That’s one out of the many, many apologies you owe me.” Sam flashed them a gap-toothed smile, “Now hurry up and sit down! We got work to do!”

Sam watched them clumsily fumble as they rushed to sit, a bit closer to him them necessary.

“Is—is this ok?” Bucky asked.

“More than ok,” Sam replied smile widening.

#

Nat dodged as another article of clothing tried to smother her face. She sighed as Sam screamed about everything in his closet was too bland and boring for a first date.

“Sam?”

“Look at this Nat! It’s not good enough!”

“Sam?”

“And this! Why do I even have this! I’m not a grandmother!”

“Sam!” Nat snapped.

Sam stopped his flurry of movements to stare at her with wide eyes, “What?”

“I found you an outfit.” She said calmly.

“Well, why you didn’t say so! Let me see!” Sam made his way to where Nat was sitting on his bed.

Nat rolled her eyes and held up her choices. She tossed him a pair of dark pants. Sam wasn’t exactly sure what they were made out of, but they made his butt look amazing so that was a plus. A maroon button down was next, along with socks, leather shoes, and a jacket.

“Don’t put on the jacket, just put it in the crook of your arm,” Nat commanded.

“Why do you have this stuff?”

“I’m always prepared.”

Sam just nodded and went along with it, he learned over the years it’s better to just accept some things than to question it.

“Oh! Roll the sleeves up to your elbows. They’ll love that.” Sam nodded.

“And here’s a statement piece.” Nat handed him a gold necklace.

It was large and heavy and extravagant.

“This is real gold Nat, where’d you get this?” Sam questioned holding the necklace delicately.

“Don’t worry about it.” She made a dismissive gesture.

“How much did this cost?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nat repeated.

Sam sighed, “I can’t possibly-.”

Nat shook her head, “Yes, you can. Besides gold looks better on you than me. Plus that was your birthday gift, but I thought you could use it now.” She smiled proudly.

Sam looked back and forth, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Now turn around I’ll put it on you.” Nat got up from her seat.

Sam did as instructed and felt the necklace be adjusted on his neck. Once he heard the snap, he turned around slowly.

“Well, how do I look?” he asked.

Nat gave him a full body look over, and nodded, “You look great. They’re going to eat you right up, Mr. Sexy Pants.”

Sam blushed hotly, “Thanks, Nat.”

They walked out of Sam’s room together hand in hand.

“Wow,” Clint gasped as he saw Sam, “You look hot.”

Sam ducked his head readjusting his glasses, “You’re just saying that.”

“No, no you look real good.” Clint affirmed, “Let’s get a picture.”

Clint help up Sam’s phone, “Everyone say Sam’s first date!”

“Sam’s first date!” they yelled.

“Oh! Here I got you something!” Clint said as he rushed into his room.

When he came back he was holding a bottle of cologne, “Here spin around and I’ll spray you.”

The room filled up with a heavenly scent.

“That smells great, Clint! What is it?” Sam exclaimed.

Clint smiled, “Alluring Angel. Glad, you like it.”

“I love it.”

“Be careful, Clint. I want Sam to be able to walk after tonight.” Nat joked.

They all shared a laugh, Sam’s cheeks secretly warm. Sam’s phone starting ringing, causing them to quiet down. Sam looked down at his phone and squealed.

“It’s them!” His eyes widening

“Answer! Answer!” Nat and Clint badgered.

“Ok, Ok!” Sam swiped to pick up the call, “Hello? Yes, I’m ready. You guys are outside? Great, I’m on my way down. See you.”

Sam squealed again, face breaking out into a large grin.

Nat pushed him out the door, “Get going you crazy kid!”

“Ok! Bye Nat! Bye Clint! Wish me luck!”

Sam took a deep breath as he stepped inside the elevator. His hands started to perspire, he was so nervous.

_“Just be calm Sam. You’ve got this. They’re probably just as nervous as you are. Just act cool and calm and collect-.”_ Sam’s thoughts took a hike when he saw Bucky and Steve leaning on the car, looking too hot for their own good.

As he stepped closer to them, his nerves started to get the best of him. Eating up everything inside him, turning his brain to mush. He coughed into his hand to get their attention. Sam looked up shyly, a small smile on his face. Bucky and Steve almost tripped once they turned around.

“You—you look good.” Bucky stuttered.

“Just good?” Sam asked cheekily.

“Amazing.”

“Bewitching.”

“Captivating.”

“Mesmerizing.”

Sam giggled behind his hand as they continued listing just exactly what they thought of him, “Stop. You’re making me blush.”

“We can’t help it, Sam, you’re just a literally angel and we’re so lucky you’ll have us.”

“Oh stop, flattery will get you nowhere in life.”

“Doll face, flattery gets you everywhere in life,” Bucky said lifting Sam’s chin and gazing in his eyes.

Sam felt goosebumps crawl across his body. Bucky was staring at his face with such intensity, it made him weak in the knees. Bucky’s gaze flickered to Sam’s plump lips and back to his eyes. Sam gulped.

“Kiss me,” Sam said breathlessly.

Bucky surged forward, bumping their noses together awkwardly. Their teeth clacked and Sam’s glasses hit hard on his face. Bucky got a taste of Sam’s lip gloss. After the initial nervousness, their lips matched from top to bottom, their eyelashes dusting their cheeks. Sam felt Bucky’s prosthetic hand grip his hip. Sam hesitantly tangled his hands in Bucky’s thick brown hair, jerking him towards him. Bucky flicked his tongue at Sam’s lips, causing him to gasp. Bucky’s tongue dived into his mouth. Their tongues slid over and under, saliva exchanging. Sam heaved when Bucky’s lips smacked away, almost chasing after them. Bucky captured his bottom lip and sucked, with a bite he pulled back and smirked. Sam covered his face, grinning from ear to ear. When they made eye contact with Steve, he was staring at them with lust, frenzied eyes.

Sam pushed a smirking Bucky away from him, “You’re too much.”

Bucky laughed; a delightful sound. Like thunder rumbling in his chest. Bucky turned and opened the front right door, “After you.”

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed, “What a gentleman.”

Sam carefully sat his stuff down at his feet and reached for his seatbelt. Once it made a clicking noise, Sam raised his head to come face to face with Steve giving him a hurt puppy look.

“Oh, c’mere you.” Sam pulled Steve’s face toward him, kissing him soundly on his lips, giving him a taste of this Sam magic.

Steve pulled away ghosting his fingers over his lips, with a breathless, “Wow.”

“Alright let’s get going. Where you two taking me?” Sam asked, excited.

“To that fancy restaurant, downtown,” Bucky answered as Steve started the car up.

Sam made an appreciative noise, “You’re starting off on a good note.”

Bucky and Steve smiled.

“We’re glad. Though it looks like we don’t even need to go out for dinner you look delectable enough.” Steve said cheekily.

“Oh no, Rogers. I wasn’t even going to kiss you on the first date, but I am most certainly not having sex on the first date!” Sam huffed, “No matter how much you want to eat me out.”

Steve squawked and clammed up, “Can we forget about that?”

“Nope!”

They all laughed, well Bucky and Sam laughed, Steve just muttered miserably.

“Why are you laughing? You basically insulted me to my face!” Sam snorted.

Bucky clamped his mouth shut and jerked his head to the side, his jaw tight.

“Oh, don’t worry, I forgive you.”

Steve and Bucky perked up.

“Did I say I forgive you? I meant I’ll forgive you once I’m properly pampered and treated like a queen.”

Steve and Bucky shook their heads enthusiastically, “Yes! Yes! Anything, Sam!”

Sam laughed, cheeks flushed at their earnest expression. His head was thrown back, long neck exposed.

“You two are such dogs are swear.”

#

Sam learned very quickly that Bucky and Steve were addicted to touching him. At least two hands were on him at all times, along with lips ghosting over his ears whispering sweet nothings. He clutched on his bouquet of marigolds and pink roses. He was suspicious that T’Challa had asked him certain things to help these two impress him, but he was too distracted by wandering hands to put coherent thoughts together.

“How do you like your dessert?” Bucky asked throatily.

Sam swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing.

“Fine.” He croaked.

“I’d really like to bite out of your cupcake,” Steve confessed, voice carnal and tantalizing.

Sam’s cheeks were cherry red under dark skin. Steve brought his fork to slowly push into Sam’s dessert, licking the icing lewdly they were killing him, assaulting him with heated, feral gazes.

“Is everything to your satisfaction, sirs?” the waitress asked.

“Oh yes. Everything is phenomenal, thank you.” Steve answered.

“Excellent. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Just the check please,” Bucky said sweetly, voice like honey.

The waitress smiled and nodded, walking away from their table.

Immediately, their hands were back. Subtly getting him hot and bothered, his pants becoming tighter.

“You’re so hot, Sam.” Bucky breathed into his neck.

“You’re not even making a sound, Sam. You’re so good. So sexy.” Steve’s hand traveling higher up his thigh.

“You look so ravishing tonight, doll face. Too bad you don’t have sex on the first date, we could really show you how much we appreciate you.” Bucky teased.

Sam growled, “If you don’t take me home and fuck me through the mattress so hard that I can’t remember my own name, you’ll have a lot more to worry about than apologizing for last Friday.”

Bucky and Steve chuckled, “Is that a challenge?”

“Yeah sure whatever, just—fuck me?” Sam whined.

Bucky smirked against his skin, “Of course whatever you wish, doll face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut before   
> Can I?   
> Find out next time on This is a Complete Misunderstanding, I'm Just a Dork I Swear!   
> scream @ me on Tumblr @baconsurgeon


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HONESTLY

As soon as the elevator doors shut, they were a mess of tangled limbs. Sam smothered in between them, gasping as it became more heated. Steve’s teeth scraped across his neck, sucking and biting leaving behind dark spots in his wake. Bucky’s hands kneaded his ass, growling possessively. Sam turned his head slightly, connecting his lips to Bucky’s. Their lips gliding and sliding over each other, gazing through hooded eyes, hands gripping desperately at clothing, tongues clashing together. Sam moaned lowly as Steve nibbled on the junction of his neck and should, a newfound sweet spot. He melted in their joined grip, knees failing him.

“Ding!” The elevator doors opened causing them to jump away from each other.

They rushed out, almost sprinting to Sam’s dorm. They crept to Sam’s room, trying not to make too much noise. Sam spotted a post-it note on his door.

 _“Sam, we figured you’d want some privacy with your visitors.”_ The note read with Nat’s neat handwriting. It even had a winky face. Sam couldn’t even be embarrassed, as he was assaulted by kisses.

They tumbled into Sam’s room, all fumbling limbs and clumsy lip locks. They collapsed on the bed, tangled in each other, laughing breathlessly.

“My god—Sam—you—look—so—good.” Steve breathed, kissing all over Sam’s face.

“So enchanting, Sam,” Bucky added, breathing in Sam’s cologne.

Sam felt his heart swell from their praises, moaning loudly.

Steve and Bucky grabbed at each other, kissing deep and hard. They were rough with each other, biting and snarls as they fought for dominance. Tongues thrusting into warm caverns lips puffy and red.

“Steve—Bucky,” Sam swallowed the room getting unbearably hot, “Please?”

“Please what, Sammy? Tell me and Buck what you need.” Steve teased.

“Need—need to feel you, please.” Sam whimpered.

Steve sat up and yanked his shirt over his head, throwing it on the ground. Bucky fumbled with his belt, jerking it out of the loops. Shoes thump as they fall to the floor, socks lay discarded, layers of clothing ripped off sweating bodies, Sam’s glasses fogging. Sam felt his cheeks burn as his last article of clothing was peeled from his body. He glanced up shyly beneath his lashes, nibbling on his bottom lip, trying to cover up some.

Bucky held his hands bringing them to his face, “Don’t you dare cover up. We want to see you, all of you.”

Bucky nipped at his collar bones, sucking and leaving feather light kisses. Sam let out a ragged moan as Steve sucked hickeys into his back, feeling him bite down on his hipbones. Sam whimpered as he rolled his hips into Steve’s dick. Steve’s hips snapped up, grinding hard into the curve of Sam’s ass.

“God, Sam—the ass on you—need to get in you—please?” Steve gasped.

“Yes!” Sam moaned.

Bucky paused from sucking on Sam’s nipples, “You got lube and condoms?”

Sam stopped rolling his hips, eyes wide in surprise. Before his could reply Steve spoke.

“Looks like Nat got us covered.”

Sam paled as on his nightstand, was on condoms, a new unused bottle of lube, and a note.

 _“Thought you might need these.”_ Sam groaned.

“God bless Nat.” Bucky said as he reached for the lube, “Turn around doll face, gonna open you up.”

Sam’s cheeks darken in embarrassment, licking his lips, “How exactly?”

Bucky and Steve attacked him then, kissing his face and body. Leaving dark spots and teeth marks everywhere.

“Ours.” They growled.

“Yours, yours!” Sam mewled.

Steve kissed him, tongue shoving inside his mouth roughly. When they pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. Steve rushed back in, lips molding against his roughly. Sam moaned into Steve’s mouth.

“Please—please Steve--!” Sam ground against him.

“What do you need doll face?” Bucky nibbled on his ear.

Sam whimpered, “Need you in me—please!”

Steve lifted him gently, placing him on his stomach.

“Get on your elbows and knees, Sam.” Bucky directed.

Sam did as told, lifting his ass up shyly.  He heard gasps and praises from behind him.

“Sam you’re so hot.” Bucky groaned.

Sam heard the top of the bottle open, stiffening in anxiousness.

Steve rubbed circles into his back, kissing up and down his spine, “I got you, sweetheart, we’ll take care of you.”

“God, Sam,” Steve breathed, kneading his ass, “Please—can I eat you out?”

Sam felt his dick harden at how desperate Steve sounded, that he was making him sound this way.

Sam licked his lips, letting out a wrecked, “Yes—yes Steve!”

Sam yelped, jumping forward when Steve slapped his ass. Steve growled, deep and carnal. Steve tongued at his asshole, slowly circling. Sam panted heavily as Steve sucked, plunging his tongue in deep.

“You look so hot, Sam.” Bucky moaned, biting the meat of his shoulder.

“Ah!—Ah Steve!—please need—!” Sam said aching to be filled.

Steve’s finger joined his tongue in Sam’s ass, lightly thrusting back in forth. Steve slurped, coating Sam’s asshole in glistening saliva. With a final kiss, he pulled up, adding another lubed finger into Sam. Bucky kissed him as Steve started thrusting harder, more erratically.

Three fingers were in Sam now, plunging deep inside him, but not deep enough. Sam rocked back on Steve’s thick fingers, needing and wanting more. Steve removed his fingers abruptly, causing Sam to whine at the loss of stimulation. A condom was ripped open, the wrapper is thrown somewhere unimportant. Something much bigger bumped at Sam’s quivering hole.

Sam cried out as Steve slowly entered him, he was certainly gifted in the size department. Steve completely eclipsed his body, chest meeting back. Steve growled and bit wildly at his neck, rocking into him slowly. His asshole burned with mild pain.

“You—you feel so—amazing, Sam.” Steve groaned, snapping his hips.

“So pretty, Sam, taking all of Stevie like that,” Bucky said, kissing his back.

Sam gulped, “You can—you can move now Steve.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Steve groaned and rammed into him, his thick length knocking all coherent thoughts out of Sam’s mind. Sam lurched forward with every slap of Steve’s hips. He mewled from underneath Steve, back arching in pleasure, eyes wide and lips puffy. He felt Bucky grab onto his stiff length and tug, setting a merciless, fast pace. It was a touch rough, but still enjoyable.

“Steve!—Ah!—Bucky!—I’m gonna—Ah!—I’m!”

Sam let out a wrecked cry as he came all over his sheets. He clenched down on Steve, gripping him tight. A guttural moan crawled out of Steve’s chest as an orgasm was ripped from him. They both panted as they rode out their climaxes, Steve rocking into him feeling hot and heavy. Sam’s grip on his bed sheets tightened as Steve pulled out.

Sam felt his asshole gape, feeling loose and empty. He opened one eye, heaving. He glanced up at Bucky, spotting his raging hard on. His head was a bright flourish red, straining for release. Sam reached for him, feeling his dick harden from how beautiful Bucky was. All hard lines, and strong muscles. His nipples were hard, a dark pink color. Steve latched his teeth onto them, sucking and biting down hard, causing Bucky to cry out pulling on Steve’s hair harshly. Steve stretched a condom onto Bucky’s dick; with his teeth.

By the time Steve got Bucky into a hot blushing mess, Sam was ready for round two, turned on by the show they were putting on.

“Looks like our little queen is ready for another round right, Sam?” Steve smiled cheekily.

Sam could only moan in response, rocking his hips searching desperately for something to alieve the heat pooling in his stomach. Bucky crawled to him, gripping his hips roughly. Bucky rutted against him, growling words that sounded like, ‘Ours, ours, ours.’ But Sam didn’t care, he just couldn’t wait anymore. He wanted, no _needed_ Bucky in him and he needed him now.

“Bucky--!” Sam moaned impatiently.

“I got you birdie,” Bucky said gruffly as he lined his dick up to Sam’s abused hole.

Sam screamed Bucky’s name brokenly as he plunged home, greedily clenching around his length, never wanting him to leave.

Bucky growled, low and carnal, “You feel so good, Sam. So tight and wet. So warm, Sam!”

Bucky bit down hard at the skin where neck met shoulder, making Sam cry out jerking his hips. Sam was overstimulated, body still sensitive from his last climax.

“Buck—Bucky!” Sam yelled.

Bucky grunted hips snapping, “I got you birdie, I got you. Come for me doll face. Can you do that for me?”

Sam swallowed the moan threatening to escape his throat, “Yes—yes, Bucky! Anything, anything for you just—please!”

Bucky sucked at the hickeys that littered Sam’s dark skin, thrusting deep and fast into him. Sam’s body light up underneath him, his head was thrown back, fists tight. Sam’s eyes were wide, deep in pleasure. Sam’s come splattered, decorating his chest. Bucky came fast, still plunging into that heat he was already addicted to.

Sam panted, puffs of breath coming out hard and fast. With a deep breath, he collapsed narrowly missing falling in his own puddle of come. His chest heaved, crying out broken cries as Bucky moved out of him. Two strong arms pulled him close, smothering him in warmth. They all laughed breathlessly, high off their pleasure.

“How was that?” Bucky nosed his neck, sniffing in his scent deeply.

“Good,” Sam swallowed, “Really good, I don’t think I’ll be able to sit down without remembering exactly what happened tonight.”

Bucky kissed him soundly at that, conveying just how much love he felt for Sam in that moment. Steve whined at the sight of them.

“Oh no, Rogers!” Sam laughed, “You’re not kissing me with that filthy mouth of yours! I may love you but not that much!”

The room turned deathly silent, Bucky and Steve stiffening up.

Sam whipped his head around, frantic, “What’s wrong? Are you guys ok?”

Bucky peppered kisses all over his face, while Steve sucked new hickeys over old ones.

“You love us. You love us!” They chanted.

“Yeah I do,” Sam breathed, “I love you, two dorks.”

When Sam felt Steve’s dick stiffen behind his ass, he decided that was enough.

“Enough you dogs, carry me to the shower my ass hurts,” Sam exclaimed.

Bucky carried him to the shower effortlessly, Steve trailing behind him with a dopey smile planted on his face.

As steam from the warm water filled the bathroom, it lay soon forgotten as Bucky slammed Sam up against the wall and promptly fucked the life out of him while Steve sucked him off.

Sam really did love his boys, even if they were insatiable.

#

Somewhere across campus, a group of various people was gathered, celebrating the fact that those two stooges finally got a certain bird dork to be theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no comment  
> scream @ me on Tumblr @baconsurgeon


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little extra snapshots into their relationship

“Hey, Samuel can you stay after class for just a few minutes please?” Ms. Hill looked at him with concern in her voice.

Sam’s eyes widened, “Yeah, sure.”

Bucky and Steve shot him a worried look.

When everyone had left the room, leaving them alone, Sam squirmed under her scrutiny.

She looked at him seriously, “Sam.”

“Yes, ma’am?”

She swallowed, “Is everything okay? Like domestically?”

Sam shot her a confused look, “Yes, why?”

She made a vague gesture to his neck, “If anyone is abusing you-.”

Sam squawked, “No! No! Ms. Hill this isn’t!”

She raised her eyebrow, “Sam they’re all over your neck, and I bet they’re all over your body too! That’s why you’re back to wearing oversized sweaters and pants!”

“No! No! Steve and Bucky just got a little enthusiastic is all!”

Ms. Hill looked at him skeptically, “You know you can tell me anything Sam? I’ll help you.”

Sam was absolutely mortified.

“I’m fine really! They’re just hickeys!” Sam yelled, cheeks ablaze.

Her eyebrows raised to her hairline.

 “Did they try to eat you?!” she asked incredulously.

Sam sighed, “I’m sorry for causing you to worry.”

Ms. Hill just gave him a pitying look, “Okay Sam I trust you. Just try and have makeup next time, ok?”

“Yes, Ms. Hill.”

Sam sighed as he closed her, walking to his dorm. His grip tightened on his backpack straps.

_“I’m gonna kill them!”_

_#_

 “Hey! Slow down before you kill someone!”

“Get out of the way!” Bucky yelled back.

“Sorry!” Steve yelled, slapping Bucky’s arm.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Polite as ever.”

“Oh shush, at least I have manners.” Steve scoffed.

Bucky and Steve skittered to a stop in front of the elevator. They groaned as the door shut right before they could reach it.

“Shit!” Bucky exclaimed.

Steve nudged him, “The stairs are faster anyway let’s go!”

Taking two steps at a time they climbed up the 4 stories, clutching the papers in their hands.

“Hurry up Stevie!”

“I’m hurrying!”

“Faster!”

“I’m going faster dammit!”

#

“I feel like this needs a bit more seasoning.” Sam said taking a taste, “Yup defiantly.”

Sam pilled on some more Cajun seasoning, and adding a bit more salt and pepper, to taste.

“Taste just like how Mama made it. Nice job, Sam.” Sam gave himself a pat on the back.

He was leaning over the dishes of crawfish étouffée when insistent pounding sounded from the other side of the door. He quickly put down his spoon on a paper towel and glided to the door.

“Wait,” Sam smoothed out his clothes.

“Who is it?” he asked, voice ringing like bells.

“C’mon Sam it’s us!” Bucky yelled.

“Who? I’m afraid I don’t know anybody named, us!” Sam teased, unlocking the door.

“Sam!” Steve whined.

Sam opened the door wide, staring up at his boys, grin stretched from ear to ear.

“How’d you do? You better have aced it, I stayed up until almost 3 am helping your-!”

Two papers were shoved in his face, one reading a 95 and the other a 97.

Sam felt his heart leap with joy as he squealed, wrapping his arms around their necks.

“You guys did so well! I’m proud of you!” He exclaimed.

“Well, we couldn’t have done it without you,” Bucky smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Yeah you’re the best teacher, Sam!” Steve kissed his other cheek.

Sam slapped them away laughing, “Oh stop it! You’re making me blush!”

Bucky gripped his hips bringing his close, “And you’re making me hard with you parading around in those booty shorts of yours.”

“Oh, I am? And what are you gonna do about it?” Sam tucked his head into Bucky’s neck.

Steve growled, dick curving into his ass, “Gonna fuck you hard and deep.”

Sam gulped as Bucky sucked on his neck.

He pushed out of their grip, “Down boys! After dinner. I didn’t go through preparing this meal for it to get cold.”

Bucky and Steve whined, trailing after him sullenly.

“Here, I made my Mama’s special crawfish étouffée, taste just like it would if you were in N’awlins.” Sam let his New Orleans twang slip in, knowing just how much it drove Bucky and Steve crazy.

They perked right up at the smell of food, “Thanks, Sam!”

Sam ruffled their hair, “You’re welcome.”

Sam chewed slowly as he watched Steve and Bucky shovel food in their mouth.

“Oh thank you Sam’s Mama.” Bucky cried.

Sam raised a dark eyebrow at them as their cheeks grew redder, “If it was too spicy I could always get you a new plate.”

“No, no!” Steve coughed, “Just a little kick is all!”

“Yeah, a kick!” Bucky echoed, sweating a bit.

“Oh my god,” Sam laughed, “Stop I’ll get the milk again.”

#

“My sister’s coming,” Sam informed them.

“Your sister?!”

“Yeah, and she’s like practically my mom so you guys need to be on your best behavior.” Sam drawled.

“Does she know?” Steve breathed, eyes wide.

“Yeah she does, and she threatened to throw you into the sun if you dare hurt me again.” Sam did a terrible impression of his sister.

“We’ll do it ourselves won’t we Stevie?” Bucky asked frantically.

“Yeah!” Steve nodded, “We never meant to! We’ll never hurt you!”

Sam smiled, “I know. And I’ll never hurt you guys.”

He kissed their noses, snuggling in closer for warmth.

#

“Then, I’ll kick your ass personally,” Sarah concluded, hands on her hips.

“Yes, ma’am!”

Sarah nodded at them, “But you guys are good guys, and you make Sam happy so I’m happy.”

Steve and Bucky smiled, hearts swelling. Sam grinned, his being shining brightly.

Sarah motioned for them to get closer and whispered loudly, “He’s small and fragile so please be careful with him I want him to be able to at least walk without limping all the time.”

Sam, Steve and Bucky all squawked as Sarah roared in laughter.

#

Sam breathed out softly as he dozed. He was warm, surrounded by living space heaters. Bucky’s legs entangled in his, as Steve’s arms laid across their hips. It was peaceful, one of his favorite moments. He really loved the sex thing, but he secretly enjoyed the cuddling and sleeping together a bit more. When the hurricane of action slowed, and heartbeats synced. Bucky’s lips slightly ajar as he puffed out air. Steve would scrunch and wiggle his nose while he slept, making such a cute little nose when he did it too.

Sam kissed both of them, just a chaste peck. Bucky’s eyelashes fluttered, releasing a shaky breath.

“Hey birdie, what’s up?” Buck’s voice was raspy with sleep.

Sam smiled, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Bucky kissed his, deeper this time.

“Love you three,” Steve mumbled, lips searching for Sam’s.

Sam giggled and leaned over, “Give me some sugar, sugar.”

“Gladly,” Steve moaned, breathing in Sam’s scent.

“Give me a kiss, Stevie,” Bucky whined.

Steve chuckled, “Okay bossy.”

Sam burrowed deeper in the cuddle pile, grinning widely.

#

Sam squealed, “Steve! St—Steve! Stop!”

“Never!”

Sam yelped as Steve attacked him with tickles.

“Oh--! Oh, my god!—Buck—Bucky! Help!” Sam panted.

“Sure.” Bucky strolled over plopping on the couch and promptly started tickling him.

“No!” Sam screamed, laughing so hard his sides hurt, “Help me!—Not Steve!”

Bucky chuckled, “Maybe you should have specified.”

They tickled him harder, his throat raw from laughing.

“Oh my god—please stop! I’m gonna—I’m gonna pee!”

Their hands pulled back, but not too far ready to pounce. Sam clutched at his sides, breathlessly panting.

“You two--are too much.” Sam panted.

“Yeah but you love us,” Bucky smiled cheekily at him.

“Ugh, I do.” Sam groaned.

Steve peppered kisses on his neck, “Besides I thought you loved tickle attacks.”

“I do! You two just gang up on me and tickle me until I almost pee!” Sam slapped him lightly, energy gone.

“We like hearing you laugh, it’s like music.” Bucky held him close.

Sam exhaled deeply, calming his racing heartbeat.

“You know I could just--! St-Steve! Bucky!” Sam yelped as their hands returned to his sides, tickling him mercilessly.

Sam squawked in amusement, trying to get away.

“Oh no, birdie! You can’t fly away, you’re staying right here!” Bucky nipped his ear, tickling harder.

“No!” Sam yelled, tears prickling at his eyes.

“Oh, my god! Go to sleep please!” Clint pleaded from his room.

Steve stuck his tongue and yelled, “You’re just jealous!”

“Of you three? Puh-lease!” Clint rolled his eyes, “I’m tired of you three always keeping me awake! We got finals tomorrow!”

“Oh be quiet, Clint. Like you were trying to sleep, you’re busy cramming. And even then you’re just lucky to have a distraction from reading the same paragraph for the 11th time!” Bucky snapped back.

The silence from Clint only caused them to laugh harder.

“Shut up! What about you two numbskulls?! Why aren’t you cramming?” Clint yelled back.

“That’s because Sammy here helped us prepare from a month ago. We’ve been going over strategies and our notes every day.” Steve replied smugly.

“Yeah, Sammy helped us!” Bucky said hugging him tighter.

“Birdbro!” cam Clint’s hurt reply.

Sam laughed, “No Clint you waited too late!”

“Please? Please! We’re birdbros!”

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed, “Fine, but you owe me one!”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Clint hurried over, textbooks stacked in his arms.

“Sorry guys, I gotta help Clint.” Sam shrugged out of Bucky’s grip.

Steve and Bucky looked around guiltily. Sam narrowed his eyes at them. Steve scratched his neck, ears blazing. Bucky wouldn’t meet his gaze.

Sam sighed, “You forgot everything didn’t you?”

Steve and Bucky stalled, sweating harder.

“Not everything!” came Steve’s weak reply.

“Just a little bit,” Bucky confessed.

Sam looked at Bucky through the slits of his eyes, skeptic, “Just a little bit?”

Bucky shrunk, “Maybe a bit more than a little bit.”

Sam sighed and clapped his hands, “Okay study party commences now!”

The room erupted into an echo of thank you so much.

Clint raised an eyebrow at him, “You’re boyfriends are idiots.”

“Yeah but they’re my idiots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad to end this! This is my first fanfic and I'm too attached! I feel like a parent watching their kid grow up and now they have to leave home!! I don't want them go!!  
> But I already have more fanfics up and running so I will be back soon with more of these dorks!!  
> Come scream @ me on Tumblr @baconsurgeon I will post updates and sneak peeks and other good stuff like that!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi, guys!! after forcing myself off my ass and actually contributing something to a fandom I created this mess!! This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism and feedback are greatly appreciated!! Also I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own!


End file.
